


Other Side

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Catdon Freeman [2]
Category: Half Life
Genre: a fun lil au, and they're trying to connect to the other one (catdon's), they're gordonsonas anways, where stasis ended up with them in the same universe (gordogs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Catdon finds xemself preparing to cross through a life changing portal once more. This time, however, xe are not alone.
Relationships: Catdon Freeman/Gordog Freeman
Series: Catdon Freeman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: fluff 1 catdog :] i jus think they're neat  
> Fluff 1: “Go with me?” “As long as you hold my hand.”

The portal crackled in front of them, a dark purple so different from the bright green of the Xen portals, perhaps an attempt to make them feel safer, or perhaps simply by virtue that they weren’t going to Xen. 

“Hey.” Xe jumped slightly, glancing over at to xyr side towards the other Gordon in the room, half hanging over the railing that xe had positions xyr back to. “You alright?” 

“I’m alright. Nervous if anything.” Gordog hummed, flipping over the railing, luckily not too high up or dae would have given xem a heart attack, and landed carefully next to Catdon. Catdon sighed softly, staring at daem for a moment. 

The pain on daer HEV suit was chipped, revealing the chrome underneath it in places, some of the other spots covered in stains that even years couldn’t fully get out. Dual colored eyes focused on Catdon, staring back at xym, silent, as if waiting for Catdon. Dae probably were. Dae were rather used to Catdon half spacing out like this. Xe blinked once, before sighing, ears pressing down against xyr head, tail curling around xyr leg. 

“C’mon. There’s only one way for you to be sure.” Catdon sighed heavily, nodding, butting xyr head against daer shoulder, getting a laugh from daem in return. 

“Go with me?” Catdon asked, leaving xyr head on Gordog’s shoulder, looking up at daer face, and Gordog smiled, shifting daer head slightly to kiss xyr forehead. 

“Only if you hold my hand.” Dae teased gently, and Catdon laughed softly, one ear coming back up, the other slightly squished against Gordog’s shoulder. 

Obligingly, Catdon took Gordog’s hand. It was comforting, knowing Gordog was with xem, no matter what. 

“You two ready?” Kleiner, not xyr Kleiner, but close, leaned slightly over the same railing that Gordog had flipped over, Barney to his side. Catdon sighed softly, before nodding. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” Xe hummed, shifting slightly to stand up on xyr own, no longer leaning xyr weight against Gordog, but didn’t let go of daer hand. “Let’s see if this bad boy works.” 

Gordog grinned, tail brushing against Catdon’s back as it wagged, and Catdon smiled slightly, taking a few steps closer to the portal, Gordog at xyr side. 

“See you on the other side.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: top of head kisses for catdon maybe? as somebody who likes to give my cats a little kissaroo, i would very much recommend it, tho be warned theres a chance youre gonna get fur on your face or even in your mouth in you're not careful or just very unlucky

The hidden alcove was safe, warm, everything that Gordog was when Catdon couldn’t get to daem. Here, Catdon could relax, here xe would be safe from whatever the hell the rebellion wanted from xem now. 

Which. 

Listen. 

Catdon was happy to help. This may not be xry universe, this may not be xry fight, but it was a fight, and Catdon could fight, but jesus. 

Was this what Catdon had to look forwards to when xe got back home? 

God. 

Catdon huffed softly, curling a bit tighter, staring out into the open room past xyr little hidden spot, tail curled around xemself tightly. It’s not like it was bad, it was just. A lot. The rebellion needed a lot of attention, or it would fall apart, and Catdon was kind of like the rebellion in that aspect, but one was clearly far more important than the other. 

“Kit?” 

There was a pause, before Catdon lifted xyr head just a bit, seeing Gordog’s legs across the room. Catdon stared, staying quiet, knowing Gordog would find xem. Gordog always did. 

A pause, a careful sniff, and Gordog walked over to Catdon’s spot, crouching down to peer into it, head tilted just a bit. Catdon flicked xyr tail at daem, and Gordog smiled, sitting cross-legged right outside the entrance. There was enough room for Gordog to wedge daemself in, and Gordog was more than strong enough to drag Catdon out of the alcove, but dae did neither. Just sat down and smiled at xem like xe had hung the stars. 

And Catdon felt something in xyr chest release. 

“Hey kit.” Gordog smiled, and Catdon crawled out of the little alcove, dragging xemself into daer lap, and Gordog wrapped daer arms around xem tight, pressing a kiss right between Catdon’s ears, right on the top of his head and Catdon purred softly, clinging onto Gordog as tightly as possible to stop xyr hands from shaking. 

“I’ve got you.” 

And dae did. Forever, and always, Gordog had xem, and Catdon had daem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this au and I make myself Sob


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Please god i need more catdon and gordog maybe. Maybe gordog returning from smthin he needed to do. Exhausted and eat up. Yknow for fun. I also know you still have a bunch of rqs so its fime if you dont wanna i just *fuckign vibrates* love them so much and also the kit thing is killing me

Exhaustion hung heavy on daer shoulders, physically weighing daem down in a way that made the HEV suit look light. How long had it been since Gordog had managed to lay down properly? 

That was a question for another time. 

Catdon wasn’t with daem this time, but that wasn’t something Gordog held over xem. Xe had been taken from xyr universe, so, while Gordog got everyone back, Catdon got them but to the right, just enough that they weren’t enough, that they weren’t right. 

It wasn’t something Catdon complained about, but it was obvious in the way xyr ears twitched when Barney commented on xyr choker. 

That didn’t mean dealing with everything by daemself today wasn’t exhausting. 

Gordog leaned against the door for a moment, pressing daer forehead against the wood, before pushing daer weight against it to open it. 

“Pup!” Catdon launched xemself at Gordog in moments, and Gordog laughed softly, wrapping daer arms around xem, burying daer face in xyr neck, tail coming to life behind daem. “C’mon. You need to lay down.” 

“Kit-” 

“Lay down time. Come on now.” 

Gordog could have fought xem, but sighed, smiling instead and following behind quietly, Catdon shoving daem to sit on the bed before pausing. 

“Biscuits?” 

Gordog stared. “What?” 

Catdon raised xyr hands, showing xyr beans for a moment. “Making biscuits on your back, lay down.” 

For a moment, Gordog stared, before snorting, flopping back onto the bed and rolling onto daer stomach, tail wagging in the air, and Catdon laughed, bouncing up to balance over Gordog, frowning at daer tail for a moment. “I love you so much but I’m going to sit on your tail.” 

Gordog snorted, then tucked his tail down so it wasn’t in Catdon’s way. 

“Sorry I wasn’t... there today.” 

“You had a panic attack yesterday over dropping a napkin, kit, it’s fine.” Gordon mumbled into the pillows, Catdon purring softly, more to comfort Gordog than any feeling of his own. 

“Well I’m fine today.” 

“And I would have killed you.” Gordog lifted daer head to look back at Catdon, balanced so carefully, barely a prickle of claws against Gordog’s shoulders. “You know that.” 

“You would have missed me too much to kill me, Puppers.” 

Gordog hummed softly, laughing. “Yeah. I would’ve.” 

Catdon paused, then whined softly, and Gordog laughed as he felt Catdon hit his forehead into the middle of Gordog’s back lightly. “Shut up. Shut up.” 

“I love you.” 

A moment of silence, before Catdon sighed softly, and Gordog felt Catdon’s tail curl around his thigh, just holding. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with them so mcuh. I mean they're literally us but Gordon but GOD i love them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's SOFT Babie. They're soft and in love.


End file.
